


From The Ashes, She Will Rise

by iliann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliann/pseuds/iliann
Summary: Le Dragon est mort.La prophétie du chaos commence alors.La destruction, le malheur et le désespoir sont là.Feu et Sang décriront le monde après son passage.Cette prophétie du chaos est Daenerys Targaryen.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Missandei & Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 6





	From The Ashes, She Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Theon et Jaime sont vivants dans cette version alternative.

Délicatement, son corps était déposé sur le sable froid de Volantis.  
Le corps sans vie de cette jeune femme blonde était accompagné d'un monstre de chair.

Un corps recouvert d'écailles rouges et noires et une gueule remplie de dents aiguisées comme des épées. Cette bête disparue depuis des millénaires était à présent revenu grâce à la dernière de la longue lignée des Targaryen. Daenerys Stormborn.

  
• –—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–— •

  
Daenerys Targaryen, le dernier dragon était mort. Après sa grande conquête victorieuse du royaume des 7 Couronnes, elle s'était dirigée vers la capitale, King's Landing, pour éliminer son ultime ennemi, Cersei La Lionne, de la maison Lannister.

Cette femme, qui avait tout détruit pour la sécurité de ses enfants avait éliminée tout ce qui comptait pour Daenerys.  
Elle était une usurpatrice, tout comme ses deux fils avant elle et son mari avant.

La capitale en feu, Daenerys s'était dirigée en hâte vers le Red Dungeon pour tuer Cersei.

Mais après la mort de son ultime ennemie... du moins elle le pensait...   
Son amant et neveu, Jon Snow l'assassinat de sang-froid. Son ultime ennemi se révéla alors. La Trahison.

Mais une seule personne connaissait le destin du dernier dragon et ce destin ne faisait que commencer. Le maître de la Lumière le lui avait montré, ce destin.

Elle était la prophétie, une prophétie de vengeance, de chaos.  
Celle qui détruirait tout sur son passage.  
Celle qui mettra à Feu et à Sang le monde.

Cette prophétie du chaos était Daenerys Targaryen. 


End file.
